The present invention relates to a fuel metering and atomizing valve for an internal combustion engine fuel supply device.
Known valves of the aforementioned type comprise a nozzle in which is formed an injection hole supplying fuel to the engine. The air and fuel mixture may be formed either directly inside the engine cylinders or beforehand in a special mixing chamber. Correct operation of an internal combustion engine is known to depend substantially on the quality of the air-fuel mixture; that is to say, flame propagation or combustion is improved in proportion to how finely the fuel is atomized in the air-fuel mixture. On known fuel atomizing valves, this is provided for in two ways, both of which, however, present drawbacks. The first consists in adding material on to the surface of the injection hole, so as to form projections or grooves for separating the fuel jet. In addition to affecting delivery, which should depend solely on the hole section, this solution also involves complex, high-cost machining. The second consists in varying the diameter of an appendix on a plugging member. In this case, too, however, the size of the appendix is such that the machining involved is both complex and, consequently, expensive.